


Being A Pregnant Omega At Hyperion

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Babies dying kind of dark, Dark, Drabble, Freeform, Heavy Angst, i'm a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: This is written in a very strange way, it's meant to be confusing, and it's DARK. Keep that in mind.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Being A Pregnant Omega At Hyperion

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a very strange way, it's meant to be confusing, and it's DARK. Keep that in mind.

Being a pregnant omega at Hyperion is... actually much easier than being a pregnant omega anywhere else.

Being a pregnant omega Vice President of Security at Hyperion is only hard to the point where you need to get to the position and hold it.

Other than that, being a pregnant omega at Hyperion means a heavily paid maternity leave with plenty of day nurseries, babysitters and kindergartens to choose from once you are ready, everything paid by the company. Plenty of doctors ready to take care of you and your baby, company provided SPA coupons, a promise of great schools and scholarships for your kid.

Being a pregnant omega at Hyperion meant the promise of a home at Opportunity or an other Hyperion city once you decide you and your family have had enough of that hostile environment and want to settle down. You've got the certainty of a peaceful future, if you don't get yourself murdered or thrown out of an airlock.

Being a pregnant omega means having your alpha spouse spoil you to the point you feel like royalty.

Of course, one was still an omega, at Hyperion. But once you get used to being looked upon and having to prove yourself twice as much, you get even used to occasional murder attempts by rivals or advances of strange alphas that your spouse then needs to kill.

Being an omega on a high position meant already being used to the backstabbing, cutthroat environment. And Handsome Jack. As a person on a high position at Hyperion you become numb even to his outbursts of violence, childish craziness and anger.

But of course, Handsome Jack is a God of Chaos, and you shall never forget that he will always surprise you, or you might not be ready and end up with a bullet in your gaping face.

As a pregnant omega at Hyperion that is used to the constant backstabbing and used to dealing with the boss's moods, you might find yourself not at all surprised that, as you are sitting at a café with your spouse, the Handsome Jack walks past you with his pregnant omega and sits down nearby at an ice-cream place, because his spouse craves this exact ice-cream.

As a pregnant omega you might find yourself smiling as your acquaintance, a former colleague, waves at you in a friendly manner, stroking his own swollen belly.

As a person on a high position at Hyperion used to the cutthroat environment you might still not see the assassin walking past you.

As a pregnant omega at Hyperion on a high position who is used to Handsome Jack's moods but expects anything, you might still be surprised to see the shock and pain mixing in his face as a long knife delves in an unworldly slow manner in his pregnant omega spouse's stomach, as the shield flickers off with a few sparkles of electricity.

As a person at Hyperion you might find yourself caught in the bloodshed following some shocking event nobody could have expected.

As a pregnant person at Hyperion you might find out that happy and sad things often happen at the same time, as you feel yourself going into labor while watching another pregnant omega bleeding out.

You might find yourself lying on the bed next to the very Handsome Jack's spouse, as nobody pays attention to you and everybody pays attention to them.

At Hyperion, you might feel the most sad in your life not when your family member dies, or when you lose a friend; the most heartbreaking thing you will ever hear might be a whisper of: "Just please save my Rhys..."

When you are a pregnant omega at Hyperion, and the lucky time finally comes, you might find yourself feeling no joy, and no fear or pain, numbed by having a high position at the most cutthroat company in the world.

As a person anywhere in the world you will feel your heart physically shatter as one parent wails and howls over the pain of losing their child while another brings their baby into the world.

As a pregnant omega at Hyperion you might find out that there is never peace, and people are always more cruel than you expected, and it will never be alright, and there is never enough money to make you want to work there as you did all of that for your kid, but this world doesn't care about your kid at all.

* * *

As a formerly pregnant omega at Hyperion you might find yourself being dragged to the docks, still half out of your head on drugs, while your spouse swears up and down, sending Hyperion to hell, and your brain can't even begin to comprehend his promises of a nice small house on Eden-6 and a quiet rest of your lives, and as he tosses away his mask, you can only stare dumbly as he tosses his comm and his wristwatch to the floor and lets it shatter. And you might find yourself slowly beginning to understand the hate in his heart, beginning to hate Hyperion too, and you would also run away if your spouse were Handsome Jack and he just gave up his life's work just for your safety.

As an bonded omega, you might only find peace once there is only the two of you in all of the world that matters.

As a person, you might still never find rest, mourning your child.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said that this was supposed to be confusing, but not too confusing.
> 
> Recap: OC is musing about their life at Hyperion. OC knows Rhys. OC witnesses an assassination attempt at Rhys and goes into labor. OC is all right, but Rhys and Jack give up their work to get a peaceful life somewhere else.


End file.
